


My Only Sunshine

by Flight_Of_Icarus



Series: Snippets From My Writing [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, DONT READ IF THAT WILL UPSET YOU, Major character death - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_Of_Icarus/pseuds/Flight_Of_Icarus
Summary: There were two options when bitten from the infected.Turning.Or Death.





	My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning! Major Character Death! Pleaseeee don't read if that will upset you!  
> Imported from my Tumblr!  
> Based off the lullaby You Are My Sunshine.

 

“Close your eyes Peter.” Tony said quietly, feeling the rabbit-fast heartbeat of his son’s pulse.

“It’s not gonna hurt, right dad?” Peter said, a child’s question of fear as his hands trembled where they were clenched into the fabric of Tony’s pants, head on Tony’s lap. They’d managed to outpace the Infected for now, taking shelter in an abandoned farmhouse. It was deceptively peaceful, the sun shining as it set and the wind blowing gently.

Like any of that mattered when Peter was  _dying._

“It’s not going to hurt.” Tony promised, trying to keep the crack out of his voice. “It will be…it’ll be over fast Pete.”

“Okay.” Peter said, tightening his grip until Tony looked at him. “Promise me you’re not gonna come after me any time soon.”

“Peter…” Tony said, swallowing hard.

“Promise me,” he insisted, “You’ve gotta keep going, you’ve gotta keep trying to find a cure. For everyone else you could prevent being in this position. For Harley and Riri, and Pepper and Happy and Rhodey and-”

“Okay.” Tony said, blinking rapidly so the tears wouldn’t fall. “Promise.”

“Okay.” he breathed quietly, turning to hide his face, restrained tension in his body as he braced himself. “Get it over with.”

Tony pressed his hands under Peter’s jaw, his heartbeat increasing as he tried not to tense up even more.

Tony began to sing quietly.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.” Tony said, and he could hear Peters soft exhalation as he lost some of the tension. “You make me happy, when skies are grey.”

Sixteen years he had sung a version of this song, watching Peter grow and learn. From the toddler who kept trying to climb things, giggled every single time he threw a ball for the bots to chase. From the child who asked if he could help him in the workshop, who enthused about the different things that could be created. To the teenager who constantly teased him about being taller and wanted so badly to help everyone.

There were other songs, ones played on the piano that Peter could play almost as well as him now. Lullabies that he had remembered Maria singing to him before she died. But this one was always Peters favourite.

He pressed down, and twisted, still staring at the setting sun.

_**Snap**_.

“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.” Tony continued, his voice growing hoarse and shaky as Peter relaxed under his hands. “Please don’t take…my sunshine away.”

~~

He would have made it.

Thirty-six hours, seventeen minutes later, Tony had the cure.

The average turning time was forty-hours.

He would have made it.

Then again, he might not have.

The base was thirty more hours by walking. Peter would have been near feral by then. But maybe….he could have held on. Peter had rarely gotten sick his whole life, he could have been fighting off the virus. Even when Tony…when the…when Peter got bit and he…….

He was still lucid.  
He could have made it. Maybe.

He wouldn’t know now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Deep breath, stretch your neck, unclench your fingers...  
> There we are. Find me on Tumblr if you need to yell at the-flightoficarus


End file.
